


小型裘德·贝林汉姆饲养指南

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Kudos: 3





	小型裘德·贝林汉姆饲养指南

【基本信息】  
裘德·贝林汉姆  
标准规格：18.00cm/宽肩窄腰翘臀。  
如果您同时购买了杰登·桑乔，可将两者放在一起对比，同时可解锁桑乔对您的贝林汉姆“拍屁股捏脸蛋”动作。

在收到您的贝林汉姆时，请先检查他的出厂设置。由于我们的“伯明翰”时期“贝林汉姆”和“多特蒙德”时期“贝林汉姆”是等量生产，所以您有同等的概率购买到这两种。但假如您发现您的“贝林汉姆”是“曼联”时期，即为我们极小概率的生产错误造成，请速致电，我们会快速派人取走并更改设置。

您的贝林汉姆肤色是健康的巧克力色，无胡须、无纹身。倘若您发现他的下巴有山羊胡请不要惊慌，恭喜您获得了我们极其稀有的产品：中二少年人格版贝林汉姆。  
【附加物品】  
伯明翰22号蓝色球衣一件  
多特蒙德22号球衣一件  
英格兰国青队8号球衣一件  
阿迪达斯橙色球鞋一双  
和乔布·贝林汉姆的合影一张  
迪诗·奎克自拍照一张  
卡戴珊臀部写真一张  
路易·巴里的胸部模型一个  
速食炸肉排一袋  
A1德语教材一本  
超大份橙子汽水一瓶  
【启动流程】  
我们有一套规整的启动您的贝林汉姆的方式。请打开您的网抑云，找到Beatles乐队并播放hey jude。您的贝林汉姆会在休眠中警觉地动一动耳朵，在播放到一半时会睁开眼睛坐起来，对你说hey。  
“别放了，它让我想起了那个全员唱的走调的迎新回忆。”他会这样说。请不要认为您的贝林汉姆具有攻击性，他只是犯了一点点尴尬癌。  
“可是你唱歌也不怎么样，”请用上这句模范回复。随后您将首次收获您的贝林汉姆的“羞耻”状态，然后为您演唱一首堪称车祸现场的歌曲。  
【日常相处】  
1.您的贝林汉姆是纯血统的狂热伯明翰城球迷，所以如果您支持阿斯顿维拉，请谨慎购买；您的贝林汉姆会对您进行洗脑式的伯明翰城足球俱乐部传教，如果嫌他太啰嗦，递给他一盘炸肉排就好，他会乖乖闭嘴享受美食。  
2.“伯明翰”时期的贝林汉姆最喜欢埋胸庆祝，“多特蒙德”时期的贝林汉姆相对矜持一些，需要一段时间才能重新变得流氓起来。将您的贝林汉姆放在您的胸上，会观察到他的“娇羞”“陶醉”状态。  
3.您的贝林汉姆的英语口音很好玩，同时自带一副没发育完全的公鸭嗓。他唱歌真的很难听，但请您不要嘲笑他，否则他就会进入“生闷气”“自闭”状态。  
4.您的贝林汉姆喜欢小孩子，倘若您家有乖巧可爱的儿童，可以让贝林汉姆跟ta一起玩；熊孩子就算了，您的贝林汉姆可能会崩溃到发ins快拍抱怨。  
5.您的贝林汉姆喜欢打乒乓球，所以如果您是中国人，那么您和他的共同语言会更多。  
【注意事项】  
1.如果您隔壁饲养了“乔瓦尼·雷纳”，您的贝林汉姆会经常不在家，请别担心，他去和雷纳一起吃薯条或者打篮球了。  
2.如果您同时饲养了“伊曼纽尔·斐莱”，会解锁二人的“嗲声嗲气”功能。您的斐莱会唤您的贝林汉姆“my guyyyyy”，南美口音很像“my gay”，请不要误会，他们没在搅基。  
3.饲养了贝林汉姆后，您会发现“杰登·桑乔”经常来家里做客。别担心，“杰登·桑乔”很有礼貌，他们在一起最多只会因为踢球把你家搞得乱七八糟。  
4.您的贝林汉姆ins评论会经常出现美女。请不要擅自替他回复，否则“迪诗·奎克”会吃醋并与您的“贝林汉姆”吵架；您的贝林汉姆会被气得连做100个俯卧撑。  
5.请不要说您的贝林汉姆长得像奥巴马。  
6.多特蒙德版本的贝林汉姆目前仅对“乔瓦尼·雷纳”埋胸，请告知“乔瓦尼·雷纳”多多练习胸肌，您的贝林汉姆喜欢柔软且硕大的胸部。


End file.
